Poison Flower
by TatersD
Summary: Emily Starrence, a trainer from Fuchsia City, Kanto, goes to Unova to start her experience in contests, as Unova has recently added contests to their list of specialties. Will she receive the five ribbons in time?


**Taters: Hi, all, it's Taters! I decided to leave my old account, Goldinwillow, behind and start this new account. I hope you guys enjoy this story. It's a little random, and I'm sorry about that.**

**Mississippi: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Taters: Huh... oh, yeah! Uhm... I don't own Pokemon or any of the canon characters. However, I do own my own characters. **

**Mississippi: Duh!**

**(Lol, hey guys. Just a little FYI, Mississippi is based off of the girl I like. Oh, and this chapter's a little shorter than all my others will be, so... just read... :P)**

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first contest of the new contest cycle, and the first ever contest in Unova," the orange-haired woman in yellow garb announced. "We're live in Floccesy Town, Unova, the home of the ex-Champion of the Unova League, Alder! I'm sure you will all enjoy watching our talented Unova-styled coordinators strut their stuff on stage today as we introduce the thirty-two contestants that signed up today, some competing in their first contest!"

It was truly nerve-wracking to watch. She kept talking about the rules of Unova contests and about how excited Unova is to be holding contests this year. To be truthful, I wasn't paying attention to one word. I was more-so focused on calming the nerves and telling myself that everything will be alright. The announcer, Harriet, looked so calm, and I wondered how. This was also her first time hosting a contest, so I wondered why she wasn't nervous about speaking in front of such an audience.

"It's time for the first contestant," a man in a blue t-shirt and headset yelled backstage (where I was).

We all jerked our heads in his direction.

"Will a miss Emily Starrence please come with me?" he said.

I swallowed hard. _I was first?! Me, of all people. I mean, I did come early and sign up early, just so I could be sure I would be in the contest._ I stood up. "That'd be me." I silently walked over to the man, and he motioned for me to follow him.

As we walked through, what felt like the lengthiest hallway in the world, the man asked, "Feeling the contest jitters?"

I nodded. "Very much so."

"I hear that you're a pretty tough battler, though. You're from Fuchsia City, right?"

"Yeah; I was actually a contender in the Indigo League," I returned.

The man sounded stunned. "How'd you do?! Why are you so nervous now?!"

"I ended up in the top sixteen, losing to my much more brainy cousin," I answered. "I was nervous then, too. Competing against sixty-three other trainers, most of which were at my level was harsh. Being judged by critics who'll probably have no mercy on me: now that's truly tough."

"Eh, they're actually pretty soft on ya," the man replied. "Mr. Contesta looks for the technicalities in your performance, while Nurse Joy looks for the true meaning behind your attacks and way you use them, and Mr. Sukizo looks for the remarkability in your performance."

I spluttered, "But-but…"

"No buts about it; the three judges are looking for specific things within your routine. I have faith you'll show them what you must. Now I'm going to bid you farewell, as we have arrived."

I swallowed hard, again. "Uhm… can't you just do this for me?" _Wow, Emily, what a stupid question._

The man shook his head, and pushed me onto the stage, right behind a sparkling curtain. Seconds before my name was called, I looked down. My purple dress flowed and sparkled, even without the glimmering lights. The heels I was wearing made me feel right at home, as they were my mom's during her contest career. And my hair, although I couldn't see all of it, swept down in glowing beauty. I was ready, and I knew it. I took the Pokéball I held in my pocket and put it in my hand, grasping it tightly.

"And here's our first coordinator, a new one from Fuchsia City, Kanto: _Emily Starrence_!"

There was my cue. The curtains opened and I stood in front of the viewing public. I took a heavy breath before looking up.

"Time to put on a show!" I shouted.

* * *

**Taters: And there's chapter one. It was done in about five minutes, explaining the length, but I plan on doing way more next time (and explaining the main character [who's actually based off my cousin]). I hope to post a new chapter fairly soon (I already started, so I'll try to do more in school tomorrow during my "free period" (Global History).**


End file.
